Suddenly Shattered
by RegallyCharmingOutlawQueen
Summary: A week after Marian returns to Robin, what is Regina doing? What is Emma doing? What is going on? The confusing, yet thrilling adventure awaits... Will Regina get back her true love? Or will she find that her true love isn't what she expected? READ AND REVIEW. (:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Italics are memories. This story will flash back and forth from past and future. It takes place a week after the finale. (Which pissed me off.) *Silently cries for Regina* Anywhoooo. Story is rated M for future content. Not giving away any details. Lets just say... its juicy.**

_Being wrapped in his arms was the best thing Regina had ever felt in her life. Nothing compared to it. Not even the sweetest revenge could equal to being wrapped up in her true love. Her eyes were closed, tbe musky scent of forest lingering around her. She silebtly prayed it would stay on her bedsheets, on her pillows, her skin. His hands were travelling across her back in an oh so soft way that made her shiver. It was five in the mornjng. She knew because every morning around five, the same little bird would chirp near her bedroom window. But this time, it didnt bother her, The former queen didnt dare open her eyes, she was afraid that she would be dreaming._

_"I love you Regina."_

_He mustve thought she was asleep, She frove for a moment, startled by the words he had told her. Just mere hours ago she had told him of Tinkerbell, and the lion tattoo, after that, they had made love until she had nothing left in her. Before she even registered what she was doing, before her brain let her know that she was speaking, those three little words slipped out in that raspy little voice she had when she was afraid._

_"I love you."_

Seven days... She had been gone for seven days. Locked away in her vault. Sealed with blood magic. She wasnt worried about anyone trying to find her, it wouldn't be of importance to anyone anyways. Who would want to be around a heartbroken, unredeemable woman anyways. She hadnt eaten, nor had she slept in the whole week since she'd lost him. Her Robin. He had been her's only briefly before everything turned sour. Marian, Regina didnt know the woman but she hated her for what she stole from her. Her one chance at a happy ending.

Villians don't get happy endings.

She was right all along. No matter how hard the brunette tried to redeem herself, she would always be just that, a villian. The Evil Queen. The wretched hag who rippedout hearts and destroyed whole villiages. She sat on the floor in one of the rooms she has magicked into the vault, so far deep into the earth that no one would hear her cried of pain as her hearg shattered into pieces. This is where she would rot. She was tired of trying, tired of loving and losing. Daniel, her father, Henry, and Robin. shw looked almost catatonic, locked in her own mind as she sat there, her shoes kicked off, her sbirt wrinkled, her skirt all bunched up. she was a prisoner to her own mind. Stuck between happy thoughts, cold memories and vengeance.

Like mother like daughter.

Emma betrayed her, just like Snow White. The thoughts that came into her mind brought back memories, she felt the nostalgia of well plotted revenge pouring in. Finally after a week, the former queen moved, she twitched, a smirk coming across her fave thay used to strike fear into the most evil of creatures. Emma Swan will burn for what she's done. Burn at the hand of the queen herself. She stood, waving her hand to make her appearance more pleasant before she was to be seen in public again. She wouldn't let the spawn of Snow White and Charming get away with her mistake', Not this time.

_She could hear the boy shouting from a mile away, "Gina! Gina,Giiiiiiiiiina." She stifled her giggle. Giggle? Since when did she giggle? _

_"Roland. Roland? Roooooooolaaaaaand." She shouted back playfully and picked the four ywar old up. She had already fallen im love with the handsome little man. _

_Roland climbed up on her lap as she sat in hwr office and smiled. "Coupla days goned by and i didnt see you. Makes me sad cause papa says you gonna be around for the rest of the forevers!" He giggled and rested his head on her chest. "I misseded you Gina. You's my best friend. Asides my bear and Henry acourse." Regina smiled whole heartedly at the four year old. _

_She continued the smile as she heard the familiar sound of boots walking in the hallway outside of the mayor's office. "For the rest of forever huh? Well you better tell papa to quit spying otherwise he wont be." She winked at the child and laughed as Robin appeared in the doorway._

**A/N: this may make no sense now, but i promise it comes together. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is the third time I have tyed this entire chapter and it is starting to piss me off big time. Grrrrrh. Anyways. Chapter 2! Sorry for typos and or spelling errors. Im updating via cellphone. Enjoy! Italics are memories...**

Click, click... Click. Click, click... Click.

The familiar sound of her heels tapping the marble flooring as she walked up the steps to the vault exit was needed. Familiarity was needed. She needed it desperately in her current state of mind. Regina needed to feel it in order to feel normal and in order to feel like she could live with Robin, for now anyways. She had spent the entire week looking through magic books, herbs, staring at walls, sitting catatonically. What had he done to her? Love. Love was what he'd done. Regina Mills loved Robin Hood and there was nothing she could do to change that. Except... well, the things she has in her bag could change a lot of things.

At the moment, she was confident. Well, she put on a mask of confidence in order to walk through Storybrooke to get to her home on Mifflin street. Except, that wasn't her home. She was a firm believer that home was where her heart resided, and her heart did not reside on Mifflin street. It resided with the thief to whom it was given, his charming son and her own.. Her eyes widened.

Henry.

In the act of being selfish, and hiding out when she felt her heart beginning to break, shatter and tear, she had left her son behind. Left him with the bitch and her two idiots. She felt a tear creep down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. She was going to apologize to him the first chance she got. Henry must have been misrable. He would hate her once again.. She shook her head, she needed to push that thought out of her head, everything will be better for everyone as soon as she focuses on the task at hand.

Moments had past and the former queen found herself staring at her front door, the confidence she had had, drained from her face quickly. She knew what would be in there, his belongings. She knew his scent would be there, his boots, an extra set of clothing, and a picture, of her, him and roland on her cellphone, which she had left at the mayorial mansion to avoid any phone calls.

As she pulled out her keys, she silently prayed he had come and gotten his things. It was as if everything had gone in slow motion. She slid the key into the lock, turned it and her hand rested on the handle.

"Regina..."

Now that was a type of familiar she didn't need at that moment.

_He had a hand on her hip, it it was glorious the way he caressed her. She bit her lip as she tried to focus on showing him how to stir the glazed apples for her turnovers. His breath was hittting her neck and his hand felt as it it were inching closer and closer to the strings on her pj pants. She wore her typical siler shiny pants, but with a camisole instead of the boring match shirt. Robin made Regina begin to do things that she normally wouldnt, he made her more care free. But at that moment he was turning her on slowly tugging at the strings of her pants until she moaned quietly. Then he stopped. She turned off the stove and went to turn around, then..._

_Poof._

_He flicked a cloud of flour into her face. She looked at him, her face now bleach white and raised an eyebrow. "Oh no... You are in trouble." She said behind a playful growl. She grabbed some flour and chased him around the kitchen. It was when he left the kitchen that she magicked herself in front of him and grinned, blowing the flour into his face, then disapearing._

**A/N: Short.. I know.. But I am tired and this phone is pissing me off. It took me re writting his three times to give up. Lol. The other half of this chapter will be included in the next. So um... anyone who can guess what Regina will be trying to do will get a one shot of their choice. *grins***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I figure Ill update once every few days until the story is finished. Right now Im just going with the flow and seeing where this ends up. Honestly I have a rough... [very, very rough] estimate of where this is going. But! It shall be OQ. ;]**

**Now! On with the story. **

"Regina.."

She closed her eyes. 'No... No, no, no, no, no.' She thought. It cannot be. This is what crushed her confidence. It crushed her severely. She bit her lip. 'Stay strong Regina. He hasn't come for you, probably came for his belongings.'

"Regina...?" He'd said it again, and she shivered, not because it was cold outside, but because of the tone of his voice.

She hesitated on turning around. Regina knew what would happen, knew what it would be like if she did... She would melt. She would melt into a puddle of apple cider at his feet. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, stepping aside to let him in. "I assume you are here for your things thief?" Her voice was no longer the sweet raspy tone he was used to. It was all Evil Queen. It was the powerful, booming, sexy voice that he'd never become accustomed to. This time... He shivered.

"Its been a week.. i haven't seen you." He was looking directly at her, nearly standing in her space. He was close, but not too close as she shut the door.

"What do you want Robin?" She said, trying to hide the fact that her heart was shattering again. She couldn't take this. She just wanted to fall into his arms and let him heal her heart. Heal it from all of the pain Emma had caused her. It was then that she'd made the mistake of looking at him, in his eyes. She immediately softened and rushed at him. Her hands framing his face and her lips landing on his in an instinct that only could belong to true love. And to her surprise, he kissed her back.

_"Rrrrrobin." She moaned, his tongue doing the most incredible things to her. Her skirt bunched up around her hips, his hands gripping her bare hips just below the point where her skirt ended. Regina's panties, the oh so sexy black lace boyshorts that nearly killed him on sight, were hanging from on ankle as she sat on a small table in the hallway directly by her front door. They hadnt made it far. Their arousal had been too much for them. Too much for them to reach the bedroom before Robin pushed Regina back, sitting her up on the table and putting his mouth on her. _

_Her button up, red silk blouse was open her bra, matching the panties that he loved, was exposed along with the warm skin of her torso. He would sneak glaces during his minstrations just to look at her, to watch her stomach muscles contract, to see her chest thrusting up into the air as her breathing became erratic. He knew when she would be close, and he knew it would be soon. Her hands were gripping each side of the table beside her, her thighs clenching around his head tighter and it made him even more aroused. He groaned against her center as she moaned his name louder, her voice echoing throughout the mayorial manor. "Robin, pleaaaase." She begged. She was close, soooo close it drove her crazy. And right as she began to fall over the edge he stopped. _

_Regina's eyes widened. "Y-you didn't..." She was pissed, from a lack of release. "Did you real-Oh god!" Her eyes rolled back and she moaned loudly. Somehow he'd slipped so deep into her that it had seemed all most impossible. _

_"I love you Regina."_

Her mind was blank. He was kissing her back and she was melting. Regina Mills was melting in the arms of the man she loved. At some point her bag had been set on the table in the entryway. She didn't give the table much thought. Too many memories, too much of knowing that once they'd been happy. Briefly, but happy none the less. Her hands framed his stubbled cheeks and his arms were around her waist as she kissed him. Well, they were kissing, because he was kissing her back. But why? She suddenly came back to reality and realized.. His wife, Marian was indeed back. He was no longer her's for kissing, touching or holding any longer. So, it was she who broke the kiss.

Looking shocked, she pressed a hand to her lips. They were kiss-swollen and her lipstick was a bit smeared, but she didn't care. What she cared about was why. Why did he return the kiss? "What do you want Robin?" She repeated as if the kiss that they had just shared didn't happen, although there was indeed evidence of it.

"I missed you. I hadn't seen my girlfriend in a week while she was away in Boston and i cannot kiss her when she arrives home?" He grinned and attempted to pull her back.

She looked confused, her brows furrowed and she pulled away, leaving him confused as well. "What are you talking about?" She was suddenly beginning to get angry. The anger brought on by her confusion

"You went up to Boston to look at clinics? Remember? So that after the wedding it would be easier to have a baby? The strange things they have in this land. If someone couldn't have a baby in our land they stole one.. or some magic " He chuckled, not realizing the strange, confused look on ReginaLs face before she spoke.

"I think I need to sit down." She mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Im back again. Just updated Ripped Restraints. Its been a while so, I figured 'Why the hell not?' Lol. Anyways, so, i know a lot of you were confused with the last chapter, so maybe this will shine so light on what happened. Regina, still has no idea. Lol. But i hope all of you enjoy it. I write for my own entertainment, as well as yours. So, i hope you all are satisfied with the way this is going. A lot of you are probably like 'Oh gooood, its going to be one of those stories.' But no. Im trying to keep it close to cannon in herms of Regina's feelings and thoughts. Lol. So here ya'll are. Chapter 4!**

"I think I need to sit down." She said nervously. Regina had no idea of what was going on. Boston? Baby? Marriage. "We had only been together a few weeks." She mumbled to herself, not realizing he had heard.

"A few weeks... Regina, its been six months." And once again she was ready to faint. Nothing was real, none of it. If she hadn't of known that this wasn't real, she would be happy, extatic even. She never would have believed that Robin would love her that much. Enough to marry her, have children even. She was ready to throw up.

"How did the procedure go? I mean, you must be uncomfortable. Or hungry?" He said, trying to step closer to her she slid further away from him on the couch.

"This isn't real. You aren't real. You should be in the woods, at home with Marian and Roland." She said quietly. Her eyes down at her hands. She was nervously picking at her blood red nail polish.

"Marian? Regina i told you she passed long before this curse began." he said, wonderin what was going on with Regina. He tried to pull her closer, and this time she let him.

"What is going on?" She muttered to herself. she knew she had to be cursed. Or someone had messed with Robin's memories. She rested the side of her face against his chest and sighed. she might as well enjoy it while she could.

"I love you Regina. Nothing could change that." he said, his lips on her head. He could smell her hair, and he had missed the smell of it. "So, how did everything go in Boston?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

_The pain she was feeling in her heart as she walked down the street was that of anguish. It was a mental state of nothingness. It was nothing she had ever felt before, it was horrifying and enough to make her want to go black once more. It seemed as if the moment in her life when everything went in the right direction, when everything made sense and she was being redeemed, something or someone caused it all to go south and she was the one left in pain. This time. It was Emma. Like mother like daughter... Right? Snow had caused her to lose the one she loved, and now Emma as well. She could kill her. Throw a fireball at her or... maybe even snap her neck with her bare hands. Yeah, that would be much more satisfying. _

_But instead of letting the anger reside, the sadness took over. Regina didn't want to become what she once was. She didn't want to be evil, or dark any longer. Robin helped her shape herself into being good. "At least I'll be remembered good." She whispered to herself as she gathered ingredients together._

_She'd rrushed out of. The diner after arguing with Emma. 'I hope you didn't bring anything else back with you.' She had sneered and rushed out of the diner. No one else had noticed her absence but Emma. She cried the entire way to her vault. She had all of the ingredients she needed there. Yes, it was the only way to escape the pain. The only way to stop the heart shattering pain of losing her true love. Her second chance._

_Second chance? 'Yeah right.' She scoffed through her tears as she watched her potion bubble in preparation. The anxiousness of knowing that in an hour she wouldn't know the pain of loss anylonger was eating at her. She had attempted it before, before she'd met Zelena, before she'd fallen in love, under different circumstances of course, but her intentions had been thwarted. She sighed and bit her lip in anticipation as her tears flowed freely. She was alone, no one to be strong for now._

She remembered the last time she felt like this.. it was the night before she'd lost him. Wrapped in his arms before the fireplace in her home. She had told him of Timkerbell and her adventure with the fairy. She told him of the lion tattoo. He didn't seem surprised, but relieved. It was in that moment that she believed pixie dust didn't lie. She was truly happy for the first time in most of her existence. Yes, she had loved Daniel. But she knew now that what she was feeling for the thief before her was stronger than that love she'd felt as a young, impressionable girl. She let herself stay in that moment with Robin, because it was happening. She wanted it to last forever. But there was something nagging in her mind. 'What was going on?' And 'How?' How could this be happening?

She remembered Marian's return plain as day, but she did not remember anything about the last six months. She could not remember a proposal, an engagement to the man she loved. Nor did she remember anything about a clinic. "Tell me.." she whispered. "How did you propose?" Her voice was shaky, and muffled by his shirt. Somewhere in the six months that she didn't remember, Robin had finally taken to wearing clothing from this land. And she had noticed earlier, when she first looked at him, that he looked rather delicious in a suit. She bit her lip as he took a breath.

"What did you say honey?" He said. "Your words were muffled." He stroked her hair and watched her as she looked up at him slowly.

"How did you propose?" She said sofly, this time looking in his eyes.

"Oh. How? Uh.. Well, it wasn't anything special... infact, it was not even planned. We had Roland and Henry, and we were walking along the shoreline, it was the end of June and i just couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were glowing with happiness, it was a perfect day." He wasn't sure why he was telling her, as far as he knew, she was there that day, but something told him to keep going. "You were saying something and i hadn't heard a word you said. My mind was too enthralled by the beauty of you, the innocence in your eyes, the pureness i could see coming from your heart. I could not understand how anyone could have seen you as once 'evil'. You gave up on talking to me and turned to play with the boys and it just came out. I said 'marry me' and you looked absolutely scared." He chuckled "You asked me why and i told you i wanted to spend my life with you. The only thing you said after that was yes."

She teared up from the was purely and uniquely theirs. It was a proposal that would only fit them. Not flashy and expensixe. But simple, and lovely. It was perfect. And it made her upset to know that none of it was real.

**A/N: So... i finally got to do a chapter long enough for my liking, alomst. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Review? I'd like to know everyone's thoughts. **

**Until next time! :**


	5. Chapter 5

AN:** Yeah... Its been a few weeks. But hopefully this is worth it. Lol. We shall see by your reviews! Now, on with the tale of two lovers.**

She'd had the most horrible dream. Regina dreamed that Emma had brought Marian back from the dead... Well, from the past. It was too insane to be real, too imaginary to actually have happened. It was just her worst fears getting to her. Or was it? Regina remembered Boston clearly now. She had gone up to check out the facility, and then they gave her the iin vitro shots. They were painful. Robin liked to call it hrr 'procedure' he acted like the shots would make her pregnant, but then again, he hadnt been in this land as long as she. But something still felt wrong It had been a few days since her return, and she had not seen Emma, nor Mary-Margaret or frankly Henry to be honest.

She had been standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast in a rather large t-shirt when It dawned on her. Where was Henry? Last shed seen him was at the baby naming potluck for Prince Neal. No. That was a dream. She shook her head. The last she had seen of Henry was the day before her trip to Boston. They'd gone to Granny's for dinner and desert. Although Regina barely ate, she mostly smiled at Henry the whole time But why would she think that she saw him at the potluck? She was frowning as she scrambled the eggs in her skillet. Her mind was jumbled severely. She could hear Robin in the shower humming about merry men and adventures. So she knew he never left her. She smiled brightly then. It was all just a dream.

_"Its all just a dream." He said, looking down at the sleeping form of his mother. "Right Mom?" Henry looked up at Emma for the first time since they'd found her, sitting in her vault. It had taken Emma to use magic to get down into it, and then many hours searching through a maze of rooms and hallways and traps just to get to the sleeping woman. "She is smiling because of her dreams.. Not because she can hear me."_

_"Henry no." Emma spoke softly, sadly. "Im positive that she can hear you." 'Even though shes under a sleeping curse and its all my fault...' Emma had left the last part out of course. Henry didnt need to know the details of why his mother was found practically unconcious with a sharp pin in her hand. He didnt need to know that she had brought Marian back from the past and had effectively ruined Region's life as Snow White had once done. Emma felt guilty. Guilty enough to undo what she had done. Emma still had the wand, she could redo Zelena's magic and go back. Butit was risky. She'd have to grab Marian as well and drop her off where she found her. _

_"Mom will wake up right? We can get Robin to come kiss her. Operation Anaconda..." He grinned. Henry may not have been the young 11 year old that he was when Emma showed up. But he was an older version, still innocent in his thirteen years of age. "Operation Anaconda." He repeated. "To ger Robin to kiss my mom." He made a face at what he said. "So gross..." _

_Emma laughed at that and looked down at Regina as Henry walked away to start planning. "We'll get you back Regina. No matter what it takes. Henry misses you... Im sorry."_

Breakfast was over and Regina took a shower. She stood in the bathroom towel drying her hair with a small smile on her face. All she ever wanted was a baby, a happy ending. She was truely happy. But everything was moving so fast. Robin had said six months? Hm... She hardly remembered anything before Boston. She frowned then shook her head. People forgot things all of the time. She noticed her wedding dress hanging in the closet the night before and smiled at it. It was really happening. In two weeks time, the queen would be wed to the thief who stole her heart. But, to be accurate. She had given it to him. Litterally. And then Marian came back. 'No.' She thought to herself. 'It was a dream. Forget about it.' She chastised herself.

She quickly let her mind relax and then began her day. She dressed, fixed her hair and put on some light makeup. Regina looked a bit confused when she found jeans and flats in her closet. A month ago she wouldn't have been caught dead in them. 'Six months.. Its been six not one.' She reminded herself once more. What was wrong with her?

Throughout the day Regina found herself correcting everything she said. As she walked along the sidewalk she ran face first into Snow, she had never been so glad to see her. But before she had gotten the chance to say hello, or even ask about Henry. The bell rang for school to start and Snow rushed off. "Teachers shouldn't be late." Snow had muttered before rushing away.

Regina stood there watching the pixie-haired princess walk away. She was confused and suspicious now moee than ever. It seemed like everybody but Robin was avoiding her. She hadnt even seen Roland. She turned and decided to walk back to the woods area where she knew Robin would be and ask him some questions. Regina, now more than anything, needed answers.

Once Regina found Robin, shooting targets with his bow of course, she pulled him aside from his merry men and sat on a log. "Have you seen Henry? Or Miss Sw-Emma...?" She was actually concerned. Regina had changed ever since she defeated Zelena's with white magic. Her magic was no longer a dark purple haze, but a golden sheen of light instead. "I haven't seen them in the few days I have been back."

"Now that everything is settled, him and Emma went to get their stuff from New York and sell her apartment." He said softly. "Why are you so worried darling?"

"I dont know." She sighed and looked at her hands. She was vulnerable now. She knew Robin could see right through her and it as a strange feeling. She hadnt felt this way in a long time. Her hands reached out and took his hand, she traced his lion tattoo with her fingers. She knew they were destined. "When are they due to come back?"

"Two more days. Henry should be calling you sometime time today. Go relax. Get your nails done, take a bath. The boys and I are going to take Roland on a 'treasure hunt'" Robin grinned and leant in to kiss her.

"I dont know how you could love me so. But I . Am forever grateful that you do." She whispered and kissed him sweetly.

_"As long as she is in this box. Her body will be preserved until we can get her woken up." Rumple said softly. Once Emma had found Regina she carried the fallen queen to Rumple's shoppe. In the very back he held the glass coffin in which Snow White had once resided. It was strange even for him to see Regina that way. People of Storybrooke had actually started to warm up to the once evil queen and once the news spread of her state people lined up to visit her. All except for Robin Hood. He was forbidden by Marian herself. Who was hiding something._

_Sheriff Swan had spent all of her time the last two days in Regina's vault. There was magical items there and even though the majority of them were dark, maybe one or two could help with Emma's plan. She needed to fix what had been done. They'd tried everything. Henry had even kissed Regina's cheek, but it wasnt enough. Although his love for her was true. It wasnt strong enough to break the power of the sleeping curse. It broke the dark curse, so Emma couldn't understand why it wouldn't have the same effect. _

_Plan B was now in motion. She had the wand in her hand, focusing on what she wanted to accomplish. She needed to tell herself not to take Marian back to the future. There were some issues witg her plan. What if the past Emma did not listen? What if she changes something else? She had to try though. She needed to make everything right otherwise, once Henry found out what she had done... He would hate her as much as Regina did. Emma wondered if Regina gave her mother the same look when she found out that Snow had told about Daniel. She wondered if the reaction was indeed the exact same. Why wouldn't it? The situation was._

_She cleared her mind,:and suddenly... The portal appeared. "Here I go." Emma took a deep breath and hopped inside._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, its been a few days or so since the last post. A week maybe. Im not too sure. Ive got a lot of stress on my plate right now, I'll do my best to post every few days. **

_Forest. All Emma saw was forest. She remembered the forest. She'd been there a week ago. Now all she needed to do was find herself. Well, her past self from the previous week. Emma bit her lip, the sun was beginning to go down. Where was she? Her eyes widened in thought 'Hooks Ship!' she said into her mind. Emma imediately set out for The Jolly Roger._

_Emma knew where to find herself. It was easy. She would catch herself right as Hook left the bar and right before she went too seduce the Captain from the past. It was simple enough. But she also had to stay hidden from everyone else in the bar and make sure Snow didn't end up seeing her. That would be bad. All Emma wanted was to fix the future back to the way things were. She slowly crept up onto herself when the time came and pulled herself into the alley behind the tavern. "Listen. Do not take anyone back to the future with you. It causes great pain onto someone you care for." Emma told her past self very carefully._

_"Why would I do that?" She frowned. "Who are you... Where did you come from?" _

_"I am you.. from the future. Not far into the future though. You will destroy a happy ending if you bring anything back with you. Anything at all.."_

_"Who's happy ending..?" The Emma from the past crossed her arms and tilted her head at herself. She found the situation extremely weird. "Who's would I want tocanyways? Henry and I are going back to New York."_

_Normal Emma bit her lip. "I cant tell you anything that could change the future anymore than it has.. Just_ please._ Keep on with your mission and do not take ANYTHING back with you. Not even so much as a slug." She looked over her previous self quickly. "Now, continue on like nothing has changed."_

_With that, Emma disappeared, she ran back the the patch of forest she had been in when she first appeared in the forest only hours ago and frowned. She was lost, it was dark and she didn't remember where she was. Yes, she had been to the forest before. But never alone._

She felt sick, as if she was fading slowly. "Robin." She said quietly. They had been laying on the couch watching a movie, some old movie she had watched a million times. In fact, it was the only movie she owned. Something about a butchers wife, the butcher and his business partner. She couldn't remember. But she didn't care about the movie at the moment. She cared about the feeling she was having. It was as if she was no longer there, no longer sitting there with Robin. She felt dead, asleep. She felt enclosed in a small space.

"What's wrong love?" He said, immediately sitting up to come to her aide. "Are you alright?"

"None of this is real." Suddenly everything came back to her, Zelena's time travel, Emma, and Marion.. The sleeping curse. She frowned. "I'm asleep." She closed her eyes.

It was too much. Suddenly, Robin's voice, trying to soothe her, faded away, her surroundings faded away and she was laying down. Her eyes opened and she was in a glass box, surrounded by a dark room of fire. She screamed and tried to get out of the glass, but it didn't happen. It would not break no matter how much she bruised her knuckles trying to shatter it. She beat and beat at the glass as the hot, bursting flames of the fire came slowly closer and closer. "I'm going to die in my sleep." She muttered and she gave up hope.

It was then that her life came before her eyes, a death suitable for all of the evil she had done. For all of the hearts she had taken, the grief she caused. It was indeed suitable.

No. It wasn't. She was not a villain anymore. A hero was who she was, the grief she caused was just that, past tense. She didn't deserve to die alone in a glass box surrounded by flames. She regained her confidence and smashed the glass hard. She hopped out, but there were no flames. Regina was now in... A meadow? or a garden of some sort.

"Gina.."

She knew that voice, her heart stopped. She knew it. Regina turned slowly and she froze once she saw his face. "Daniel?" She was ready to pass out.

"You know why I'm here. You have to wake up."

"I don't want to. It was perfect before I realized I was asleep." She said, looking down. "I can't do this anymore Daniel. Everyone I love leaves, or..." she froze And then mumbled quietly, "dies."

"You have to trust that love will find you. I loved you Regina but I had to go. It was my time." He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Love is strength." And slowly, Daniel faded away, leaving Regina alone to her thoughts in the meadow.

Suddenly she was in her bedchamber, strangely enough. She looked into the mirror across the room and tilted her head. She had on an intricate black gown. She remembered it well. Her seamstress had taken 27 days to complete it. It was silk, leather, and lace, tight around her bosom and waist but fell loosely around her legs beginning at the hip. It was her favorite gown. It was the gown she had designed herself.

_Emma ran straight to the pawn shop once she got back to the present, her hair flowing behind her like golden tresses. once she reached Gold's shoppe, she paused in front of the door, huffing and puffing out of breath. She reached for the handle and pulled, but the door didn't budge. "Locked? What the hell?" She banged on the door for several minutes, but no one came to open it._

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long. Life has gotten ahold of me. I promise I'll have another chapter up by Friday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next installment. Let me know.. Eh?**

_She banged on the door hard until finally a light came on. She saw Rumple walking slowly, limping to the door. "Is Regina still here?" She said quietly. "Did it work?"_

_"Regina?" He frowned. "Of course not. Everyone knows she left town a week ago Miss Swan." Emma's eyes widened. "What? Why did she leave? How? With who?"_

_"She left for Boston after Robin... Had his accident.." He said. "But of course you know that, you caused it." He said cruelly. _

_Emma froze and bit her lip.. then she turned and walked away. He was lying, he had to have been lying. She stalked through Main Street until she ended up on Mifflin street. She stopped the moment she saw it._

_A 'For Sale' sign, in front of the mayoral mansion.._

Regina got up at seven am every morning, and just sat in her room. She didn't want anyone to know where she was until she had fully grieved. She was glad Granny owed her a huge favor, otherwise everyone would know she was still in Storybrooke, plotting. Regina had everything she needed to replicate Zelena's spell without causing anyone any harm, or pain. Only to bring back her second chance. To bring back her lover. She had fallen hopelessly for the thief, and it was scary. It turned out that all of her insecurities came true.

Evil doesn't get a happy ending.

But she would. All she had to do was make her way to the stables tonight and pour her potion, the portal would open and she would have her life back. No more crying, no more holding onto his leather vest for dear life to fall asleep. Her mascara stains would be no more. Her confidence in herself was minimal, but she knew she could fix it. She knew she could.

She showered, letting the scalding hot water wash away her pain. Her skin was begining to feel a little raw with the heat pouring down, but it was a nice sensation. She turned off the water, a creaking noise coming from the nob as she turned it. As the fallen queen stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a large teery cloth towel around her naked torso. She didn't feel like getting dressed, but she had to. Regina snapped her fingers and with a poof, she was dressed. All black of course, for her temporary mourning. Her tight pants tucked into riding boots and her shirt tucked loosely into her pants. It would have to do.

She awaited nightfall, then magically proofed herself to the stables, a messenger bag slung over her shoulder with the potion and a few necessities she would need to complete her task. Regina focused her mind on her plan, not darkness, not evil, but love. She thought, perhaps if she focused on love, and used light magic, then maybe it would work better. Messing with the past was no joke.

She stood silently for a few minutes and then she began. she relaxed her mind, focusing on only Robin Hood, what she felt for him, how they were together. her mind was clear except for Robin as she grabbed the potion. She poured it into a circle and waited.

she took a deep breath, fifteen minutes had gone by and still nothing. As she gave up, gathered her things and prepared to leave, a powerful force ripped open the ground where she pour the potion and sucked Regina into it, her messenger bag and all.

_Emma sat on Regina's porch and sighed. What could she have done to Robin? Surely it wasn't on purpose? Surely it was an accident. How did this happen? All she did was go back to the Enchanted Forest. How did she end up killing Robin Hood? She was on the verge of breaking down once again. Emma was the reason Regina was hurt... Again. _

_She bit her lip and looked up in the sky, for a sign... And Emma Swan got one. A bright Yellow, Green, and Blue shining light lit up the sky, and Emma rushed towards it._

_Emma watched Regina get sucked into the portal, and she was confused. Emma instinctively jumped in after her, not knowing what, why or where.. She was floating through the portal, she felt like she was falling, slowly, like she had been before. She didn't see Regina anywhere. Suddenly, she hit the ground, hard. Her head smacked off of the ground and she groaned._

_"Miss Swan? What the hell? Did you follow me?!" It was Regina.. Fuck. She was pissed, Emma's vision was coming back and she looked up at the angry woman. "Why did you follow me?!" _

_"I thought you were in Boston.. I have no idea what is going on, I thought you were in danger.. And I thought everything would be okay when I came back from the Enchanted Forest..." She was rambling and Regina was becoming even more pissed by the second. _

Regina was getting even more confused by the minute. Emma in the Enchanted Forest? Emma was the one who killed her lover, she murdered him. Suddenly Regina snapped and her fingers closed around the savior a neck. She watched as the woman's face looked surprised and then began to turn purple. She felt the satisfaction of avenging his death. And then she was snapping out of it, turning away from Emma, whom was gasping for breath and coughing hard. "What do you mean you we're in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina knew Emma couldn't answer immediately, due to her choking noises. So, she waited a few moments.

She listened to Emma's story with very little interest, until she spoke about how she brought Marian back to Storybrooke. She told Regina about the sleeping curse, About Henry and how she smiled while she was asleep. When she finished Regina was in tears.

"Y-you were trying to help? And you made it worse.."

"Kind of.. Yea, but I need to know how I killed Robin? Supposedly." Emma said, Regina could tell she was trying to piece everything together.

"Zelena had ahold of Henry, and you had your gun aimed, she nearly cut his throat until Robin jumped to save him. All I remember is a gunshot and Robin was bleeding in my arms... Square in the heart Emma. He was dead instantly." Her tears flowed freely.

"Why did we go through this portal?"

"To stop you." she said seriously. "I safely duplicated Zelena's spell to come back and keep you from shooting him."

Emma looked a bit mad. "What were you going to do kill me?"

"No. I'm going to take your gun before you go to the docks." She said. "I loved him Emma, I loved him so much. You do not understand what this is like for me!" She said angrily.

emma looked at the broken woman and nodded. "Then lets go stop me?"


End file.
